


The House Rules

by saucyminx



Series: The House Rules [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucyminx/pseuds/saucyminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A novel length story of a struggling country singer and the young man who tries to change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chad only knew about the legendary party house because Katie and Alison never failed to gossip loudly about the events that took place every Monday morning during his college Bio lab. In the beginning he tuned it out but over time he found himself listening as he worked on the week’s menial assignment. The course was entry-level but he needed it for his major so he'd saved it for his senior year.

Mainly because all the other classes he was taking were mind-numbingly hard and he needed something to break up the madness.

So over the next few weeks he started to learn a little more about what occurred at these insane weekend parties. It apparently took place at a house off campus and as far as Chad knew only one of the guys that lived there actually went to their school. There was someone called Steve, who apparently had a reputation for sleeping around and was also apparently in a band with someone else named Kane - which Chad suspected was a surname but had never heard otherwise.

The scandals at the party seemed to be as vast as the alcohol options provided and Chad couldn’t help being a little curious. Sure, he’d been to plenty of college parties over the years but usually he was buddies with those going, or at least enough of them to not feel out of place. So why he was considering going to this particular party was beyond him. It wasn’t like he knew where the house was anyway, even if he was seriously considering attending.

Then one Monday the girls were discussing the upcoming party instead of the one passing and Chad frowned in mild confusion. Apparently, the band would be playing and Steve and Kane were going to rock the house. Chad had rolled his eyes at that but he always worked with his back to the girl’s table so they were none the wiser.

When the class was done the girls left quickly but Chad took his time cleaning up. He didn’t have a class for a couple of hours so he had time to kill. When he was turning to leave a piece of creamy yellow paper caught his attention and he looked over with a slight frown.

Upon further investigation Chad found out it was a flier for Christian Kane’s performance, and Chad stared down at it for a long moment before snatching it up and tucking it in his backpack. There was no harm in going to check it out. After all, from what he’d heard these get-togethers were nothing short of entertaining.

It was definitely a party house; Chad could tell the moment he walked around the corner and saw the people milling about on the yard. It was barely ten, the band wouldn’t even be going on stage for an hour according to the flier, yet there were already masses of people there.

Chad had worn snug, faded jeans and a tight black shirt and _he_ felt overdressed. Some of these people were running around in just their underwear and Chad couldn’t help wondering when exactly this party had started.

He recognized a few people from his classes - including Katie and Alison - but no one he was close enough to pal around with. So he headed inside to find the beer, because having a few drinks would make watching everyone else make an ass of themselves even more amusing.

Three steps in and he was colliding with the firm hard chest of a guy heading from the living room to the kitchen. The man’s hand grabbed his arm to keep him from falling and Chad found himself looking just slightly down into bright blue eyes. The man had long honey hair and a curved jaw and Chad tried not to gape as he fumbled with his glasses.

“Sorry,” he muttered, then laughed when the guy just tilted his head as if he didn’t hear. Leaning forward, Chad spoke against the guy’s ear and hoped the man had already had enough to drink that he wouldn’t take it the wrong way and kick Chad’s ass. “Sorry,” he repeated, swallowing when the guy’s hand on his arm tightened. “Do you know where I can find a beer?”

Christian smiled slightly and ducked his head down. The guy who was quite suddenly pressed up against him wasn’t the usual. Not that there was a real _usual_ at their parties, but this guy looked like he might be more at home in a library. Still. There was something kind of sexy about the shoulder length blond hair and his eyes were a pretty stunning blue.

He turned a little so his lips were almost against the guy’s ear. “There’s a barrel with ice out back and some in the fridge.” When he leaned back he waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen.

Something warm curled through Chad - not at all unusual considering the uniquely gorgeous man and his deep voice - and he smiled appreciatively. “Thanks!” he called over the music and looked toward the kitchen and then back, half lifting his hand in a wave before stepping slightly to the side, almost not wanting to leave sight of the guy but thinking it was weird to just stop and stare.

“Hey,” Christian called loud enough to be heard over the music. “Don’t know you, you been here before?” Tilting his head slightly, he studied the young blonde’s expression. He liked what he saw.

“No.” Chad shook his head and smiled at the man, rubbing along his own neck slowly and wetting his lips. “I’m Chad,” he said as he leaned forward to speak into the man’s ear, casually placing a hand over Christian’s hip as someone bumped him from behind.

"Chris." Swallowing a flare of heat at the familiar touch, Christian turned into the blonde locks. "You with friends?" Not that it really mattered but for some reason, he wanted to keep _Chad_ talking to him for a while.

“Nah. I saw a flier, heard some girls talking about this band and I got curious. Guess I’m party-crashing.” Chad laughed softly and bit down on his lip. He definitely liked the little signs this Chris guy was sending by stepping in closer, pressing into him. “Been to one of these before? Heard they’re extreme.”

Nodding slightly, Christian laughed. "They can be. I usually don't notice, busy with other stuff. Ya like country? Rock?" When he turned to look at Chad's face he couldn't help smiling. The way his bottom lip was tucked under straight white teeth, and the flush on his cheeks that was kind of hot.

Chad hadn’t really planned on hanging out with anyone at this particular party; he thought he’d stop to hear the music and then go if the band sucked, so he was pleasantly surprised that the man was still continuing to speak with him and he grinned to show it. “I like most music. I’ll give anything a shot as long as it’s got a good beat. Is that what the band plays?”

Christian sighed and scratched at his temple as he looked at Chad out of the corner of his eye. The guy even had a great smile and he obviously had no idea who Christian was - so he wasn't some weird groupie. "Yeah, they're a little bit 'o both. I think people like 'em. I can't watch 'em with ya, but wanna get a beer with me after and tell me what you think of 'em?"

There was a thicker country drawl to Chris’ words now and Chad liked that. A lot. “Yeah, okay.” He slowly smiled at the man and squeezed his hip because it was still there beneath his palm. He liked the way the man looked firm, like he could handle himself in any given situation, and Chad once more wet his lips in appreciation.

Smile broadening slightly, Christian nodded. "Okay, good. Meet me-" He glanced around. "Meet me over there by the front door after the set." Nodding again, he tugged at his shirt and took a step back. “I expect to see you there.”

Chad laughed and ran a hand up through his hair. “Alright, okay, I promise to be there.” God, he could really get used to that guy’s smile, too. Apparently, making the decision to party crash had been the right one.

Smile turning to a grin, Christian lifted his hand in a wave and turned to head through the crowd. It could be an interesting evening after all.

The band had been pretty good once Chad reminded himself to stop staring with a dropped jaw at the man on stage. He was relieved that he hadn’t bad-mouthed country music to Chris before he’d realized that he was actually Christian Kane and the band was _his_. He was a little annoyed that he was maybe led-on but everyone seemed to know the singer, reached out and fawned for him, and maybe Christian had just wanted to talk with someone who wasn’t into him for all the wrong reasons.

Christian had a deep, wonderfully rasping kind of voice and even if it was occasionally hard to hear him over the sound of cheers and hollers in the not big enough house, Chad still found himself enjoying it. He wanted to know every lyric to every song but he figured that would take some time.

The moment the music was done Chad turned and headed for the door. He wasn’t ready to admit how much seeing Christian perform - sweaty hair falling in his face, eyes closed as if the music was taking over him - really did a number on his body. So he stepped just outside and shifted around in the cooler night air, hoping to not look like some lust-crazed groupie the moment Christian turned up.

As soon as he was done singing, Christian set his guitar in its case and wove his way through the crowd. When he finally reached the front door he’d managed to down a double whiskey and steal a beer from someone he vaguely knew.

The problem was that when he _got_ to the door, Chad wasn’t there. Waiting a few minutes, Christian looked around for a blond head but couldn’t see anyone. Maybe the guy didn’t like country rock after all. What the hell was Christian doing, anyway? Some kid who showed up, no idea what he was doing there and Christian was moping by the door like an idiot.

Shaking his head, Christian pulled the front door open to get some air. Someone pushed past him and he spun slightly to avoid spilling his beer and pressed back against another person, quite warm and firm. “Sorry,” he muttered and turned to find himself staring at Chad. “You.”

The smile was on Chad’s lips before he could even think about it. His hand seemed to naturally settle on Christian’s hip and he wet his lips around the growing grin. “And you, Mr. lead singer. Left out some minor details, huh?” Chad had the sudden intense desire to just kiss the guy, right then and there, but he wasn’t quite that ballsy.

“Hey,” Christian flashed his best smile. It was the one Steve always said was a little shy and just the right amount of naughty. “You didn’t ask me if I was in the band. Hell, I thought maybe ya left ‘cause it wasn’t your thing. But then... here you are. And, you’re touching me again, doesn’t seem all that hard to get you close to me.” Normally he wouldn’t be quite so forward but the adrenaline from being onstage, and maybe the liquid courage was making him a little braver.

“Yeah well, I’m not blind. I know a good thing when I see it.” Chad laughed softly and slipped his hand just a little higher, letting his thumb brush along under Christian’s shirt. The man’s skin was warm and smooth and Chad bit down on his lip for a long moment to keep from doing something stupid. “I wouldn’t have known it was my thing if I didn’t see it. But yeah, it’s pretty much exactly my thing.”

Dropping his gaze to his beer for a few moments, Christian laughed softly. His voice was raw from singing and the burn of the whiskey - and _Jesus_ the guy stirring something up in him. "Pretty much exactly your thing, huh? What are ya doin' here, Chad. You don't look like the kind of guy who comes to house parties with bands and half-naked women." Lifting his free hand, Christian pushed Chad's glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“Well, definitely not the half-naked women.” Chad smirked and shrugged. “Basically? These two girls sit by my table during labs on Monday. They’re always talking about what goes on at these parties and when I saw the flier I got curious. I just thought I’d swing by, you know, for the sake of a science experiment.”

"Experiment, huh?" Christian took a step back and smiled. "C'mon, come with me." Heading down the front steps he pulled his keys out of his pocket as he downed his beer. "Wanna go for a ride?"

“He says as he drinks alcohol,” Chad mumbled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Christian wasn’t swerving as he walked or anything, which was probably bad logic to use to test someone’s sobriety but whatever. “Sure. Trusting a random, gorgeous stranger to drive me around after a few drinks? Sounds like a worthy risk.”

"A double and a beer chaser. That's it so far. I'm good to drive." Christian frowned. "Ya scared?" Raising an eyebrow he pulled passenger door open and smirked at the blonde.

Chad met Christian’s bright blue eyes for a moment before smiling and shaking his head. “Call me crazy but no, I’m not.” He slid onto the seat and looked over at Christian, eyes trailing appreciatively down his broad chest. “Besides, you opened the door for me, that’s gentlemanly enough.”

"My momma raised me right." Christian smiled again and closed the door so he could round the front of the truck and climb behind the wheel. The engine roared to life and Christian patted the steering wheel before turning to Chad. "She's an '82 Chevy but she never lets me down."

Chad's eyes were sparkling in the light from the street lamp and Christian found himself staring for a few moments before turning to the wheel again. Reversing out onto the street he waved at someone heading into the house then slipped the truck into gear. "Tell me about yerself."

“Alright. I’m twenty two, I’m a senior majoring in biology, minoring in psychology. I can’t sing, and I don’t play any musical instruments. However, I have a healthy obsession with movies and books. I live alone. Well, I have some pets.” Chad turned to lean against the door, leg hooking up on the seat as he stared at the man. “There’s a basic bio of me. Your turn.”

Half smile on his face, Christian got comfortable. "Too old for you, born in Texas. Grew up there and in Oklahoma. Was at school for a while, studied art, but I dunno. Not for me, maybe - wanted a bit more. So - I moved up here to LA. Thought me and Steve might have more luck with the band." Looking back over at Chad he shrugged a shoulder.

“You guys are good. Do you write your own stuff?” Chad had a dozen other questions he wanted to ask - like the too old for you thing - but he would wait until he warmed the guy up a little more. It wasn’t like Christian _looked_ too old for him.

“Me and Steve, mostly.” Christian flicked his turn signal on and headed up into the hills. He liked to get away from the city at night even if it was a long drive. “I write the sad ones, he writes the party ones. That’s the way we are, kinda. So you liked the show?” He couldn’t even put his finger on why it was so important that Chad enjoyed the gig.

“Yeah. I can tell you guys have been working together for a long time, you have a good performance chemistry. And you have a fabulous voice.” Chad tugged his glasses off, wiping them slowly along the edge of his shirt. “I don’t think you get to tell me what’s too old for me, you know.”

Laughing, Christian pulled the pick up off the main road onto a dirt road that was mostly hidden from view. It was a bit bumpier and he reached out to press his fingers to Chad's shoulder. "Hold on, it's bumpy."

He watched as Chad cleaned his glasses then slid them back up onto his nose. He had small eyes which was probably a good thing because anymore of the cool blue in there would probably just make it impossible for Christian to resist the guy. It was bad enough that he had thick, floppy blond hair - the kind that looked like he'd just shaken his head when he got out of the shower. "You're just startin' things, I'm in the middle. Different roads."

“And who says roads can’t intersect? I’m fairly certain no one can get anywhere if they don’t change lanes every now and then.” Chad shrugged, smiling almost wryly down at his lap. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to try to talk this guy into seeing him - and maybe he wasn’t even aware he was doing it - but something had him quietly insisting. “Wouldn’t you get bored if you didn’t?”

Pulling into the tall grass, Christian turned the engine off and listened to the ticking of the metal cooling down. "What ya tryin' to talk me into, Chad?"

“Why’d you drive me all the way out here, Christian?” Chad slumped completely against the door and stared at the profile of the man, fingers running along his jaw slowly. He suddenly felt like they were playing some intense game and really, he kind of enjoyed it.

"Come up here sometimes when I need to think. It's beautiful." Without waiting for a response, Christian opened the door and slid out of the truck. Kicking his way through the grass, he opened Chad's door and held out his hand. "C'mon."

For some reason it felt oddly monumental to lay his hand in Christian’s and slip out of the pickup. He was a couple of inches taller than Christian which wasn’t his usual type - he liked to date taller - but something about this man felt different. “It’s peaceful. The city gets a little intense sometimes. Like it’s hard to breathe or something.”

"Yeah." Christian paused for a moment. "It's _just_ like that." He slid his fingers up to wrap around Chad's wrist and pulled him along a barely visible path. "Wait till you see this." A few steps up a hill and they were standing with a perfect view of the city lights below them. "Almost makes it look pretty, doesn't it?"

Chad had lived in the city for four years and he’d never been up here, never even heard of it. And it seemed no one else did either because it felt like it was just them with a sea of twinkling lights spread out before them. He inhaled slowly and it hardly even smelt like smog. Looking over at Christian he smiled softly. “Almost. If you look with just the right thoughts in mind.”

"I like you, Chad. You've got a bit of life in ya. Not everyone does." Heading over to a rocky outcropping, Christian climbed up onto it and sat down. He lay back on the sun-warmed rock and stared up at the night sky. "Used to watch the stars in the backyard with my Dad when I was a kid. You close to your family?"

“Kind of. We’re getting better.” Chad trailed slowly after Christian, hesitating for a moment before climbing up beside the man and laying down. There were more stars than he remembered, too many nights spent in the middle of the city, and it gave him the oddest feeling of being too small. “You know, we had a period of falling out but things are mending. You? I guess you probably don’t see your folks much.”

"Aw, sometimes. We got a van and stuff all of our gear in there sometimes and head out to play some gigs. My momma is one of my biggest fans." Christian laughed and turned his head toward the young blonde. "Fallin' out over what?" There was a bit of sadness tightening the corners of Chad's eyes and Christian didn't like it much.

Chad had to tug his glasses off because they made Christian’s gaze almost too intense. With the blur in his vision he felt more in control of himself, weirdly enough. “They didn’t take too kindly to the idea of their only child, their _son_ , liking guys. It took them a while to get to the point where they realized I was still their boy. I’m lucky, some people don’t get that at all.” Chad half-smiled at Christian, reaching out to slide his hair back from out of his face. “This isn’t your move, is it?”

"My move? You mean-" Christian laughed and shoved a hand into his hair. "Do I bring guys up here? No. Never brought anyone up here before." He never had. It just seemed like - he wanted some time alone with Chad before the guy disappeared into the crowd of people at the party.

“Okay, good. Because I think over-done moves are lame.” Chad laughed softly as well, for some reason having no problem believing Christian. “So you gonna tell me how old you are?” He slid his hand out to the side until it was bumping into Christian’s and his smile grew.

It wasn't that Christian had a problem with his age. It just suddenly seemed a lot older than it had before he'd met Chad. "Thirty three. Feel a lot older inside sometimes." Sighing, he hooked a finger over one of Chad's and tried to count stars so he didn't think too much about how good it felt to touch the guy.

Any other person and Chad would probably accept Christian’s words from before. Thirty three and twenty two? They _were_ on different paths. What would a man want with a barely adult still figuring things out? But with this guy, Chad couldn’t say - he didn’t want to just accept the facts as impossibilities. “Me too. I mean, maybe in a different way. Just, I guess people think I should be in some fraternity or something, be the type of guy to sleep around and fuck off in school. And I just can’t figure out why.”

"So. You sayin' you study hard and are waitin' for Mr. Right?" Christian laughed again, and picked up Chad's hand so he could press their palms together. The blonde's fingers were longer than his, but Christian's hands were bigger, wider. Threading his fingers through Chad's, he smiled.

“Well I wouldn’t put it quite like that.” Chad snorted and shook his head, staring down at their hands. “It’s just... I guess I don’t want to have a whole bunch of notches on my bedpost. People think that’s weird. I’ve had more than one sex partner, I don’t need twenty or thirty or more to feel like I’ve accomplished a lot in life.” Chad slowly looked up to meet Christian’s eyes and he smiled. “I must sound ridiculous.”

"No. I like it. Nothing wrong with knowin' what ya want and ... what ya don't." Tucking his other hand under his head, Christian pulled Chad's hand up and rested it against his chest. Their hands rose and fell with Christian's slow breathing and he rolled his head again to look at Chad. "You took your glasses off."

“It makes things not so intense,” Chad answered honestly and lifted his shoulders in a shrug. He liked the feel of Christian’s chest moving under their hands and he couldn’t quite wrap his mind around this thing between them. “What are you looking for?”

"In general? Or ... in terms of men?" Christian looked back up at the sky. The dark blue was almost hypnotic and he felt the strangest combination of relaxed and intrigued. There was something alluring about Chad, rare. Christian couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Chad hummed softly, considering his options. “Which one’s easier to answer?”

"Sometimes I think I just need a friend. Sometimes - more. I dunno. I'm thirty-three and my friends are all gettin' married. Maybe I can't think like them - or maybe I just never tried." It was definitely easier to answer _that_ question. Rolling onto his side, Christian propped his head up and stared down and Chad's face. "You tryin'a get me to believe that in that huge school you haven't found some guy that you want?"

Laughing quietly, Chad found himself scooting just slightly closer to Christian so he barely had to turn to look up at his face. “I’ve dated. Even had kind of a serious thing for a while with a guy. But it’s not the easiest thing to find someone who thinks like I do, or at least can put up with the way my mind works sometimes. And seriously, it’s not like I couldn’t say the same thing about you.”

"Oh, I find lots of guys. Just don't keep any of 'em very long. It's hard - being in the public eye a little bit. It's an image thing, y'know? Better to show up at a gig with a woman in tow, even better to be seen leavin' with one." Sighing, Christian had to avert his eyes. It felt kind of like Chad was looking right through him and Christian wasn't sure he wanted Chad to see so much of him yet.

“Do you like women, too? Or is it all strictly image related?” Chad had once upon a time thought he could do the girl thing too, but it hadn’t turned out to be so easy. But he knew well enough that it changed from person to person.

"I like women fine enough. Just - I dunno. Something about a man's body, the way he smells, the way he feels under my hands. The way I can be rougher... " Christian's eyes widened slightly as his voice trailed off. He wasn't entirely sure why he kept answering Chad's questions.

Swallowing thickly, Chad let his eyes flicker along Christian’s features for a long moment before he nodded. “Yeah. I like all of those things. And of course lots of other things.” He chuckled hoarsely and shifted closer still, tilting his head up until his lips brushed over Christian’s neck. “So, am I still too young for you?”

Blowing out a quick breath, Christian turned into Chad just a little. It couldn't hurt. _Just_ a little. "You're too young," he rasped softly. His voice was whisky thick and his mind was spinning a little.

“Why? Isn’t it like they say? That age is just a number?” Chad didn’t want to be too young for Christian. He wanted to keep making his breath hitch like that, wanted to drive the man insane just to show him what _too young_ supposedly felt like. He pressed his lips more firmly and sure against Christian’s skin, letting his tongue slide out to taste the salty warm skin.

A crazy kind of tingle ran its course down Christian's body and he sighed softly. Giving in just a little to the temptation that was gnawing at him, he dropped Chad's hand and slid it into that thick blond hair. It was far too easy to press Chad closer, to lean his cheek into the soft skin of the other man's temple. "Chad, we should go," he said softly.

“Is that what you want?” Chad asked equally softly. It certainly didn’t feel like Christian wanted that, not with the way he was holding him close to his chest and breathing a little too shallow. He reached out and let his hand once more fit around the curve of Christian’s hipbone.

"Chad, y'know-" Christian's voice caught up somewhere in his chest when Chad's lips moved over his skin again and he had to close his eyes for a few moments. It was too difficult to even think with the man that close to him, the smell of his hair mingling with the earthy smell of the grass and the fresh air.

Tightening his grip on the blonde's locks, Christian moaned and yanked Chad's head back so their gazes could lock. There was something fiercely stubborn in Chad's eyes and it warmed something in Christian's chest. "You don't want this. Not with me."

“How do you know? I’m a big boy, Christian, pretty sure I can make the decision on my own. Just like I decided to call you Christian even though you introduced yourself as Chris. I make my own decisions and unless you’re saying you don’t want this with me, for your own reasons, than let me decide what I want.” He knew Christian was trying to stop him by gripping his hair and pulling back but all it was doing was turning Chad on and he rolled his lower lip under his teeth to keep from rocking forward into the man.

"I'm not good at... long-" Christian blew out a breath at the defiance etched on Chad's face. Shaking his head slowly, he studied those ocean blue eyes. They were sharp and aware, a little darker now and Christian tightened his grip and yanked Chad forward to crash their lips together.

It was too rough at first, but still - the collision alone sent sparks flying down Christian's chest. His mouth slanted over Chad's and their lips parted and slid together, then just _fitted_.

Chad had kissed plenty of people before, more than he’d slept with for sure, so he was a little stunned that he found he couldn’t even begin to name _this_. Maybe it was the roughness, or the way Christian was kissing him like he wanted to be strong enough to stop but couldn’t think of anything beyond the first circle of their tongues together.

Moaning shamelessly loud into the kiss, Chad pushed up closer, arm slipping around Christian’s middle as he allowed the man to taste every inch of the inside of his mouth. They fit almost perfectly together and Chad was so caught up in the taste of the man mixed with the hint of beer and stronger current of whiskey that he forgot all about Christian protesting it to begin with.

Rolling forward, Christian pinned Chad to the rock. He didn't care that the rock tore at the knee of his jeans or that his hands were scraped up when he held himself up. Breaking the kiss for a moment he had to stop and stare down at Chad's face. A rosy tinge had flooded his cheeks and his hair was tousled and had fallen down across his eyes; Christian’s own were glistening and it was hard for him to look away.

"You're kind of hard to ... say no to." A shiver ran down Christian's back and he blinked slowly. He was just holding himself there, staring. His thigh was pressed against Chad's crotch and he could _feel_ how hard he was already. How hard _they_ were and usually, it took more than a fucking _kiss_ to get Christian hard.

“I imagine I’ll be using that to my advantage at some point.” Chad grinned up at him before dragging his tongue over his lips to taste the lingering hints of Christian and whiskey. He swallowed thickly when Christian rocked his thigh up and tried not to writhe down against him. “You make it pretty easy to keep pushing for what I want.”

Reaching into the heat between their bodies, Christian flicked Chad's button open and then ran his fingers along the waistband. The flesh on Chad's belly was smooth and soft, _warm_ , and Christian pressed his thigh down a little harder. "And what is it that you want ... exactly?"

The possibilities were pretty extensive. Chad could think of a whole slew of things he would like to do with the man. But they were there, on a rock, in the middle of a maybe not so secluded area. And well, Chad highly doubted he’d ever hear from Christian again if he gave in to absolutely everything.

Reaching down he curled his fingers over Christian’s wrist and slid the man’s hand lower, rolling his hips up into the hard press and moaned low in his throat. “Gotta promise me something first.”

“Promise?” Christian’s fingers curled harder into the flesh he could imagine under the denim. “What?”

“You’ll - _Jesus_ -” Chad inhaled sharply as Christian massaged him with the perfect mixture of pressure and slide of the heel of his hand. “You’ll call me, or see me again.”

It was pretty tempting. Christian pulled back slightly to look down into those crazy blue eyes again. It was a pretty simple thing to promise; but promises always led to more. Smiling sadly, he let his head hang between his shoulders and groaned. "Promises already," he murmured.

Falling to the side, Christian rolled onto his back and dragged a hand down his face. "Chad, promises don't mean shit from most people."

Just as quickly as Christian’s heat had been there it was gone again and Chad blinked up at the night sky, his stomach momentarily flipping like he’d been sucker-punched. “That mean you have no interest in calling me?” He kept his voice as level as he could as he struggled with lingering waves of pleasure and desire and the possibility of rejection.

Sitting up, Chad’s face scrunched up slightly at the discomfort before he slid a hand back through his hair and slipped his glasses on. “I told you I don’t have any interest in adding notches to my bed post.”

"You started this. And I already said that I didn't- Listen. Let's go. Things were goin' good there - and - and it got off-track somehow." Pushing up, Christian held out his hand to help Chad up. He wasn't entirely sure why he hadn't made the stupid promise- if this had been any other guy he might have. But there was something about Chad that made Christian not want to set them up to fail.

Frowning, Chad stood without the help of Christian’s hand and brushed along the back of his jeans. “Well at least we’re on the same page.” He shrugged, pretending that brushing dirt off the back of his jeans was the most interesting thing in the world. “Sorry I started anything.” He glanced toward Christian before turning to head to the pickup. Part of him had temporarily forgotten exactly why he didn’t put himself out there very often anymore but Christian was fairly good at reminding him.

As long as the equation equaled sex, everyone was on board. Ask for more and well, that was that. He didn’t stop walking until he was at the passenger door, tugging it open and sliding inside without another word.

Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Christian stared at the truck for a few moments and then headed over. Yanking his door open he slid behind the wheel and reached across the truck to pull the glove box open. Pulling out his phone he held it out to Chad.

Looking down at the phone and then over at Christian, Chad wasn’t sure anymore if this was the best idea. After all, they’d known each other three hours tops and they’d already confessed secrets, nearly cuddled, made out, and had a fight. This had to suggest that they’d both be in for a bumpy ride if they pursued this. “I won’t sleep with you tonight,” he said quietly, staring at Christian.

Chuckling softly, Christian shook his head. "Okay." He had absolutely no idea what it was, but there was _something_ about Chad. Something that made getting his number more important than it should be. Lifting a hand slowly, Christian pointed at his phone.

“Alright.” Chad nodded and took the phone, stared at the screen and then looked back at Christian. “And you swear you’re gonna call? Or promise. Or whatever you feel comfortable saying without feeling like I’m forcing you to lie.”

Laughing again, Christian turned a little on the seat. "I swear I'll call ya. Now, put your fuckin' number in there."

Chad snorted as he began to enter his number, murmuring softly but loud enough that Christian could hear. “It’ll be worth your while.” He looked up over at Christian and smiled. “You’re a top, right? I was assuming with the way you talked about rough sex.”

Tilting his head, Christian peered across the cab at Chad. "C'mere," he said softly. He shifted his hips slightly and blew out a breath. When Chad hesitated Christian patted the seat beside him. "Come here."

Setting the phone on the dash, Chad slowly slid across the bench until he was at the man’s side. He smelt stronger in the cab, a tangled mixture of whiskey, sweat, and light cologne. It shouldn’t have smelt good but it did. It smelled amazing. “Yes sir, how can I help you?” he asked with a faint smirk.

"Yes, I top, yes, I like rough sex. That's not all though. I like tender just as much as anyone." Leaning in a little, Christian smoothed the tip of his nose along Chad's cheek until the other man's shivered slightly. "Kiss me again."

Chad certainly didn’t need to be asked to do _that_ twice. He reached up and laid his fingers over Christian’s jaw before leaning forward. He wanted to show Christian just how good his kissing could be. His tongue slid forward before their lips met and he traced the curved bow of Christian’s lower lip with the tip.

When their lips finally met it was slow and deep, Chad’s tongue instantly pushing past Christian’s lips. He loved the way Christian’s tongue moved against his and his fingers finally slid back to curl in that thick mane of hair he’d been admiring from the beginning.

Christian sank forward into the kiss. Chad's lips were slick and sweet and the heat of them was _well_ worth having to make a phone call - more than one, even. As they pressed closer together, Christian groaned at the confined space of the cab; his knee hit the steering wheel and he laughed into the kiss.

Chad's fingers were tangled in his hair and Christian liked it. He liked _Chad_. Yeah, he was in a little bit of trouble. His hands curled around the heat of Chad's neck and he pushed him back a little. "We should go back," he said softly. It was different saying it that time.

“Okay,” Chad murmured and swallowed thickly at the feel of Christian’s hand on his neck. The man’s grip squeezed slightly and Chad couldn’t stop the soft moan that fell from his lips, his eyes fluttering closed.

"You're killin' me," Christian rasped. He held Chad there, watching as his damn tongue flicked out over his swollen bottom lip. "Gonna call tomorrow and take you for a drive. We'll have coffee somewhere. Okay?" Even though he should probably let go of Chad's neck, he just dug his fingers into the tight muscles.

“Fuck,” Chad hissed softly, hand dropping to Christian’s thigh and squeezing. It was almost not fair that Christian would find a major kink of his so quickly. “Yeah, coffee,” he muttered, shifting his free hand to his lap to try and roll subtly downward, just to ease the ache. “I like coffee.”

Christian's hand snapped out and grabbed Chad's wrist. "I see what you're doin'. Don't. I want you to be hard and think about how I could have touched you." His lips were so close to Chad's he could feel the warmth of each puff of air as the other man exhaled. "When you go home tonight, you can lay in bed and think about how eventually? You're _going_ to let me fuck you."

It wasn’t really that difficult to draw up the mental image of Christian fucking him. His eyes opened slowly and he nodded, taking his hand away. “New fantasies are always nice, I’m going to have fun thinking about that.”

Christian’s laugh was rough, a little ragged with want and he shook his head. “I’m gettin’ in over my head with you.” Extending his fingers, Christian pushed them along the tight denim at the crotch of Chad’s jeans. “ _Way_ over my head.”

“Not always a bad thing,” Chad half whispered, half moaned. Then he was pulling back and forcing himself to the other side of the bench, slowly smiling at Christian. “You said we should probably get back.”

“Yeah, go.” Christian shoved both hands into his hair and then squeezed his eyes shut to try and get rid of the image of Chad’s lips.

“Right,” he said firmly. The engine roared to life again and Christian rolled down his window. Fresh air would be good. “You don’t have to - you know - sit way over there.” Christian had this thing. He liked having his arm around his man, the warm California air blowing in the window. _His_ man. Jesus.

“No?” Chad’s smile softened and he slid slowly back across the seat, waiting until Christian’s arm lifted to tuck in next to him. His arm wrapped around Christian’s middle and he laid his head on the man’s chest. “Admit it, you’re pretty glad you met me.”

“I’m pretty glad I met you, Chad.” Christian let his finger brush along the top of Chad’s shoulder and backed up the truck.

"I don't know. He was, tall? Great smile. Great laugh. Great hair." Chad glanced over at Christian, still a little thrown by the man already asking about his ex. They were sitting across from each other at the coffee house and Chad was still getting over being pleasantly surprised that Christian really had called like he said he would.

Shrugging, he looked away. "He was really sweet and we probably could have been really great if he hadn't met someone else." Yeah, that was still a little painful to admit aloud.

“Doesn’t know what he’s missin’,” Christian said quietly. Heartbreak. It had been a theme in Christian’s younger years and was why, sometimes, he gave up on things before he even started. There was nothing that hurt worse than giving parts of yourself up to someone and having them turn away from you. “But then, you know - that whole one door closes and a window opens or some shit like that.” He smiled and looked down at the coffee in front of him.

Chad hummed softly then laughed. “Are you my window?” He stretched his legs out until they could rest against Christian’s. Considering it for a moment, Chad couldn’t help give in to the loud bark of laughter. “And does that mean you’re open for me?”

There was a soft smile on Christian's face. "I dunno. Look at it this way. If you had stayed with tall, good looking, great hair - your life would have been completely different. You take a new road and all kinds of opportunities open up that weren't there before. "

He let his legs rest against Chad's and scratched at the tattoo on his forearm. "You probably got some big plans for life now, don't ya?"

“Not like you’d think.” Chad sighed and pulled his glasses off, cleaning them on the edge of his shirt once more. It was possibly a stalling technique, to not face certain things Chad hadn’t prepared himself for. “I have a major and I’m graduating soon but I can’t, for the life of me, figure out what I want to do. Is that bad, you think?”

“Nah, you got plenty of time. Hell, I still don’t really know what I’m gonna do. I mean, writing songs - music? That’s my truth, man. But - it’s hard to make a livin’. Damn hard work.” Christian's fingers combed back through his hair. “Maybe you could travel or somethin’ for a while.”

“Maybe.” Chad nodded and turned the coffee cup slowly between his fingers. “So what if you get signed and become a famous country rock star? Would you be satisfied with that life? I’m sure it’s loads of fun.”

“Well, that’s part of it.” Christian leaned back a little so he could study Chad’s features. He did look young but there was something about him - some kind of wisdom that you could see if you looked hard enough. Maybe he was what people called _an old soul_. “My friends are all - well - except Steve, everyone’s settling down and starting families. Sometimes, I wonder if I made the right choices. But yeah, hell, Chad? I’d be happy to just make enough money to get by if someone could pay me to sing.”

“If I ever win the lottery I promise to pay you to sing, but a lot of it might be private viewings.” Chad grinned at Christian and reached, hand running over the man’s arm for just a moment. “Do you try though? I mean, there are talent searches, right? And you could send demos to CD companies. There’s always social networking, too. That could get you somewhere real fast.” Chad would love to be the one responsible for making Christian famous.

Christian laughed. “Too old for talent searches. You know about those social things? I got that fancy phone so I could do stuff but never seem to find the time to figure it out.” He had to look down because the hair was standing up on the back of his arm. One touch from Chad and it was like his skin was on fire. It wasn’t, which was a relief and a warning. So - one touch and he got turned on.

Even while the warning was sounding in Christian’s mind he was reaching across the table to slip his hand over Chad’s. Maybe he’d had something like that in mind all the time when he’d picked the booth in the back of the cafe. Something a little more private and away from prying eyes.

Chad turned his hand under Christian’s and spread his fingers so the man’s would fall between. “I could set you up with a facebook account and I’m sure there’s a dozen other places I could set you up with. We could get you out there, make you famous. Long as you promise to remember the little people, too.” Chad dipped his head down slightly and smiled at Christian softly, looking over the edge of his glasses. “I could see you breaking the hearts of thousands - maybe millions of girls.”

Christian's smile widened slightly and he rubbed at his mouth shyly. "I don't know 'bout that. Get my own heart broke, more like." Christian laughed low and soft and leaned his elbows on the table so he could take Chad's hand in both of his. His thumbs slid over the warm, smooth skin on the back of the other man's hands. "Maybe we could get together some time and you could show me some stuff on my laptop."

“Yeah, you could come to my place. I’ve got internet and I’m a mean cook.” Chad’s heart was racing slightly and that was likely because Christian’s skin was hot and soft against his own and that deep rumbling voice sending shivers through him. “Can I cook for you?”

“Me? I mean - you would?” It had been a long time since Christian had a good home-cooked meal. “What kind of food? You’re not some kind of weird vegetarian or something, are you?” There was a smile on Christian’s face but honestly, he didn’t really have much trust for anyone who didn’t eat a nice juicy steak every now and again.

Chad’s brows rose and he slowly shook his head. “Bite your tongue. Vegetarian, sheesh.” Chad shuddered as if the thought was a personal insult. “I can make a wide variety of things. My mama taught me how. I sort of played the role of both the daughter and son, being the only child. So I learned to love shopping and cooking from my mom and developed a love for football and basketball from my dad. Basically I’m the perfect catch.” Chad grinned and brought his other hand down so his fingers could stroke over Christian’s wrist.

“Perfect catch, huh?” Christian’s smile was crooked, his teeth dragging over his bottom lip. “You still tryin’ to get me to date you or somethin’? Sounds like you’re tryin’ to make a sale.”

For a moment Chad’s smile wavered then he dropped his gaze and shrugged, his smile soft. “Not a sales pitch. I’ve tried that route before, turns out the method doesn’t hold up against things like fate.”

“So, I come over for dinner... and what exactly is it that you and I will be doin’?” Christian’s heart was beating a little faster because there was some stupid part of his brain that was thinking about how Chad was the kind of guy that you wanted to _be_ with - not just someone to pick up and move on from. But that never seemed to be the way things worked out.

“Talking. Looking at a few social networking places to promote your band. Then... maybe we could watch a movie? I like the idea of sitting on a couch together, you know, without a table separating us.” Chad had always been used to dating those kinds of people that controlled every moment of every second spent together; it was unusual to be making the plans. “Maybe some making out? That went well last time.”

“No, Chad. I mean, _what_ are we doing?” Christian leaned a little closer and lowered his voice. “You thinkin’ that we’re gonna be _dating_ ‘cause - I mean-” Christian shrugged. “That never works out so good for me.”

“You don’t want to date. I get that.” Chad nodded and shrugged, tugging his glasses off to hurriedly clean once more. “We can just, I don’t know. Hang out? Be friends that...” Chad half laughed and shook his head. The friends with benefits thing wasn’t something he was looking for. “I don’t know, Christian. You tell me.”

As soon as Chad pulled his hand away, Christian frowned. Curling his fingers into his palms he slid his hands back to settle in his lap. Things didn't feel as friendly all of a sudden. "I don't know, I'm just tryin' to be honest. I've been beat down a lot - there's - I don't think I've got anything left for _relationships_ and stuff. And my life? It's complicated. The country thing, and the traveling."

Chad’s head tilted toward the side curiously, his lips pursing in a frown. He wondered if Christian even realized how little sense his logic made. But judging from the sad look in his eyes, the defeated slump of his shoulders, Chad didn’t think he did. “Nothing at all left? I don’t think that’s true. I think you _want_ it but you’re scared. So, how about this. How about you come over for dinner and there doesn’t have to be any promises or labels. It’ll just be us, and we’ll take it one step at a time.”

Christian tried to think of a reason not to go. It would be easier to say no upfront than to pick up the pieces later. But those blue eyes were staring straight at his when he looked up and that sharp pain was in Christian chest again - the _want_ that just didn’t make any sense. “I’ll pick up somethin’ to drink. What d’ya like?”

“Wine.” Chad smirked and reached out to grab a napkin, relieved that he always thought to carry a pen with him. He pulled it from his pocket and scribbled his address on the napkin, sliding it across to Christian.

“Tonight at seven.” He didn’t give Christian a choice in the time as he slid out of the booth, then bent toward the man, grasping his jaw and leaning in for a soft kiss. “I’ll see you then, yeah?”

Warmth coursed up through Christian’s body and he smiled again. “Yeah. You’ll see me then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Christian spent a long time getting ready. Too long. But then, he was trying to make a reasonable impression on Chad. Dinner. Christian didn't go to people's places so they could cook him dinner. Well, no one but his Momma and he hadn't been home in a long time.

After pulling half his clothes out of his closet he settled on a tight black t-shirt and a vest, his favorite jeans and the boots he'd picked up the last time he was in Texas. Sweeping his hair back into a pony tail he stared at his face. Even clean shaven he looked a little rough. It was getting to be like that these days. The lack of sleep was catching up with him, but then, when else could you play music?

Sighing, he shook his head and reached for his cologne. He was already dressed up, might as well smell good, as well.

It didn’t take too long for him to get to Chad’s place. It was a small, three story walk-up not too far from campus. It wasn’t an area of the city that Christian strayed into often, but it was a nice place. The building looked relatively new, and Christian was pretty sure he stood out like a sore thumb.

Heading up the sidewalk he looked back down at the paper he was still holding with Chad’s address scrawled on it. Third floor. Great. Taking a deep breath he headed up the stairs. The building was pretty quiet, and he only passed one young woman on her way down. She said hi and lingered like she was curious but Christian just sped up.

Chad’s door was at the end of the hallway, maybe a corner unit. Smoothing his hair down, Christian banged on the door.

Tugging the door open, Chad grinned, the action faltering as his eyes drifted over the man’s muscular arms. Really, he was far too hot for Chad’s sanity. “Hey,” he said much softer than he’d meant to and pushed a hand up through his hair, feeling just the slightest side of self-conscious. “Come on in. Did you find the place okay?”

“Here, aren’t I?” Christian flashed Chad a smile and stepped inside. “Boots off?” He held out the bag of bottles to Chad. “Wine and Jack.” Christian figured he would need more than a glass of wine to get through the night without trying to get … well, more from Chad.

“Um, alright. Boots off, sure.” Chad frowned down at the bag before shaking his head and carrying it to the kitchen. He tugged the oven open to peer inside at the cooking pasta before straightening up and looking toward Christian. “Jack isn’t exactly the drink of choice for Italian food, you know.”

“I’m not Italian,” Christian jibed. Toeing his boots off he smoothed his shirt down and padded over into the kitchen, stopping _just_ behind Chad. His hand moved down the tight t-shirt material covering Chad’s back. “You look good,” Christian said near Chad’s ear.

Heat curled heavily through Chad and he swallowed thickly, eyes closing for just a moment. Of course the first thing Christian would do was drive him absolutely crazy. “Thanks,” he murmured and turned slowly, facing Christian but not stepping back. “You look pretty damn good yourself,” he said quietly.

"Yeah? Got some funny looks comin' in here." Christian smiled. His hand was on Chad's hip now, just above the man's dark jeans. Taking a deep breath he tilted his head slightly; he wasn't used to guys he was interested in being taller than him, but he was willing to make an exception. "You think they wondered who I'm comin' to see?"

“Everyone around here is pretty nosy so yeah, I bet they did.” Chad had been thinking about this thing with Christian. He wanted to see the man, more than just once or twice, so he knew there were certain things he was going to have to do. One of them was showing Christian that he couldn’t be so easily overpowered - even if it was what he wanted. So he didn’t move and just gestured to the side. “I made manicotti, garlic bread and salad. Hope you’re hungry.”

“I’m hungry. Sounds good.” Christian stared at Chad for a few long moments then stepped away. “Anything I can help with? Open the wine maybe?” There was sweat dampening the small of his back and it had nothing to do with the temperature in Chad’s apartment. He just wanted to touch him, and then, he didn’t. It was all kind of messed up and made Christian a little uncomfortable. He tugged at the collar of his t-shirt.

“Yeah, wine,” Chad nodded. His knees felt a little weak and he wondered briefly if he’d be able to stick with his plans. “I’ll get out the glasses.” Chad worked quickly to set out the plates, silverware and glasses, setting up the table before turning to pull the food from the oven. “Last time I cooked for someone I burnt my forearm on the oven,” he said, just to fill the silence.   
Christian glanced around the kitchen and picked up a corkscrew. He didn't know much about wine so he'd asked the woman working at the store for help. "Yeah? I don't cook often. I can. My momma taught me but, you know, I never have time - or - there's someone passed out in our kitchen." Laughing softly, he pulled the cork out and poured some wine. "Who'd you cook for last?"

“My ex.” Chad laughed softly and shook his head, carrying the salad over to the table. “Would you believe I actually cooked the meal I ate while being dumped? Oh well, that was a long time ago.” Turning to face Christian he smiled and shrugged.

Holding out a glass, Christian waited until Chad took it and lifted his glass. “To dinner - that doesn’t involve ex’s.” Smiling, he took a sip of the dark red liquid and rolled his lips together. ‘Hmm. You like it? You drink wine mostly?”

Sipping from the wine, Chad waited a beat before nodding. “Yeah, I like it. I drink wine some times. I actually don’t drink much.” Chad set the glass down beside his plate before turning to grab the bread piled up in the bowl. “Take a seat, my food is best served burning.” He laughed at himself and shook his head. “I swear I don’t talk like an idiot most of the time.”

Christian chuckled as he downed the rest of the wine and shook his head to get rid of the flavour. “I’m sure it’ll be fine. So. You nervous?” Chad didn’t look quite as relaxed as he had earlier at coffee.

“I’m not the one who just chugged a glass of wine,” Chad pointed out, glancing over at Christian before bringing the manicotti over to the table. “I’m a little nervous, yeah,” he admitted a moment later and shrugged.

“Don’t much care for wine.” Christian smiled and looked over at the plate. The smell of the cheese and sauce wafted up toward him. “God, that smells good. You can _really_ cook, huh?” Christian slipped his arm round Chad’s waist and smiled up at him. “Maybe you are a good catch, after all.”

Chad scoffed and rolled his eyes but there was a smile on his lips. “Of course I’m a good catch. You’d be lucky to have me.” Chad leaned slightly into Christian, smiling even as he bit down on his bottom lip.

“Yeah, I believe I would. _Too_ lucky for someone like me.” Letting his arm fall, Christian pulled his chair into the table. “Last time I went to Vegas I did nothin’ but lose.” Tapping his knuckle to his lips, Christian dropped his gaze. “Anyway, you want some more wine? I’m gonna get a glass of whisky instead.”

He stood and found himself pressed up against Chad again. A smile crept onto his lips before he could stop it - it was just being near the man. That was what it was. His fingers curled around Chad’s wrist and he leaned in to kiss his cheek quickly before stepped back and heading for the kitchen.

Christian was throwing Chad through so many loops he couldn’t even keep his metaphors straight. “I haven’t finished this glass, so I’m good,” he muttered and dropped down onto his own chair. He was fairly certain he heard the bottle lift and drop more than once and he forced a laugh. “The food’s not gonna taste too good if you’re drunk first.” He knew Christian wasn’t really into being here - he just hadn’t realized it was _that_ awful.

"Not gettin' drunk, just gettin' a drink." Christian poured himself his third drink then headed around the corner back to the dining room table. Sinking down onto his chair he set his drink aside and smiled over at Chad. The whisky was warming his throat as it burned its way down. "So. Where were we?"

“Something about food.” Chad smiled softly and shrugged. Maybe Christian was just one of those guys who could handle his liquor really well. After all, Chad didn’t know him all that well, and it wasn’t like he knew his drinking habits. “So, tell me why it is you seem to think I’m too good for you. Besides losing in Vegas.” He focused on fixing up his salad because it was easier to look down as he asked.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Christian grinned and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Hey, you know we got booked for another gig. A real one with money and everything. Forgot to tell you earlier. Steve was finalizing it all when I got back to the house.” Steve was also having a few friends over to celebrate so Christian was kind of glad to be going out. When he looked over Chad was still staring at him. “I thought that was good. That is good.”

He picked up his fork and stabbed at some lettuce.

“Yeah, I mean, it’s great. Congrats. You must be really excited. When do you perform? Can I come?” Chad wanted to know the answer to his question before but Christian seemed pretty content not to talk about it. So he would settle with the conversation change and he’d ask more later.

"Yeah." Christian's smile returned as he looked up. "Sure, that'd be great. I could leave a ticket for you at the door - two - you can bring a date if you want. I mean, a friend. Whatever." Glancing down at his plate Christian pushed at the lettuce with his fork. "Salad's good," he muttered. Things were already getting a bit weird; Christian had never been much for serious conversation. Well, not recently. "There's no music on, you got a stereo?"

Chad kept telling himself another part of the plan was not to show how affected he was when Christian dismissed the things he wanted so easily but he almost slipped, for just a moment. Then he cleared his throat and looked out at the living room. “It’s over there,” he pointed across the room before once more focusing on the salad. So far he wasn’t sure things were going that well.

"You okay?" Christian put another forkful of salad in his mouth and wiped his napkin across his chin. "Want me to put some music on? Or..." He sighed and put his fork down. "Chad?"

“It’s cool. If you want music on. I know music is really big for you. I mean, it’s not like I don’t enjoy music.” Chad stuffed some lettuce in his mouth and looked up at Christian, half smiling.

“I’m not very good at this talkin’ thing. I mean, sometimes, but you - you’re- I guess I’m nervous. I’m more of a burger and bar kinda guy. You know?” Christian hesitated a moment, then reached over to brush his fingers over Chad’s wrist. He had a thing about the guy’s arms, wrist, hands... maybe it was because he kept thinking his hand would fit so easily around the guy’s wrist, hold it tight.

“Yeah,” Chad said softly and nodded, giving Christian an understanding smile. “Probably should have been smarter about this. I’m never gonna get you to date me if I take you totally out of your element. You can put music on, it won’t hurt my feelings or something.”

Christian just stared for a few heartbeats. Chad’s hair had swung forward into his eyes and he was moving his salad around on his plate. “I’m good. So. If I eat all my salad do I get to try that pasta? Sure smells good.” His fingers slid off Chad’s wrist and he pressed his palm flat against the table.

“It’s better than good,” Chad said with a small laugh and then reached out, dishing both himself and Christian a large portion. “So I did some searching this afternoon and I think starting a Facebook account would be a good idea. I can guarantee most of the people who go to your guy’s parties will have an account. They’ll friend you, then you can post information about concerts. It’s the best new word of mouth.”

“Sounds good, you gonna help me with that after dinner?” Christian picked up his fork again and let out a slow breath before picking up his drink with the other hand. Throwing it back he set the glass down carefully and cut off a bit of pasta. “You cook for yourself all the time, too? Like after classes and stuff?” He moaned softly after he slid the pasta into his mouth and nodded.

“It’s cheaper than going out all the time. And yes, I’ll help you with it.” Chad nodded and ate a few bites of pasta, stretching his legs out to rest against Christian’s. “So, you’re really nervous? I mean, it’s just me. I’m no different than I was this afternoon.”

After he swallowed, Christian shrugged a shoulder. "You know, most people don't figure it's true but I'm a little shy. Even on stage. I mean, if it weren't for all the bright lights and stuff - you know - I'd be worse." Stretching his neck to the side, he could feel the whisky warming him, loosening him up a little. He laughed softly. "I usually have a couple drinks before I go on. Steve says that a lot of people do that. Show biz thing.”

Shrugging again, Christian realized he had blurted out a lot and looked over at Chad. “You get nervous if you gotta speak in front of a class or something like that?”

“Yeah, of course I do.” Chad nodded once more and sipped slowly from his wine. “Though if I had a few drinks before doing that, well, things would be bad. I can handle my alcohol okay but I don’t think it would have the affect your friend Steve encourages.” Chad wasn’t so sure he liked the influence Steve had on Christian. “Have you known him long? Steve? I know you mentioned it had been a while.”

Nodding, Christian's smiled widened. "Yeah, we go way back. Great singer, songwriter too, but he says I'm more of a front man than he is. He says that people like a certain image for a lead singer. Not sure what that is." He took another forkful of pasta and chewed as he thought.

As soon as he swallowed he pointed his fork at Chad. "You know, Steve said he figured that you were the kind of guy who would want to be in a long-term thing. But I told him I didn't care. I wanted to get to know you. And, I think about your mouth a lot, kissing you," Christian blurted out. His eyes widened slightly and he shoved some more pasta in his mouth. There were pluses and minuses about drinking.

Mouth suddenly dry, Chad took another sip from his wine and then smiled up at Christian. “So you talked to Steve about me, then?” He didn’t mention the other comment attributed to Steve because, well, it just didn’t feel like he’d get any pleasant responses to that. “Does he know you like men?” He pressed his leg a little firmer against Christian’s, silently offering support for the conversation that was maybe not the man’s favorite.

Wiping his mouth slowly, Christian put his fork down again. The heat from Chad's leg was a little distracting, but nice. "I.. Steve? Yeah." Shaking his head, Christian laughed softly. "He busted me one night with this guy and. Well, he's more or less okay with it but he says that it's not a good image, right? You know, country boy and all that."

Relaxing a little, he slid down on his chair slightly, legs sprawled wider. "What about you? You _out_ to everyone?"

“Yes.” Chad nodded and set his fork down as well, pushing his plate away. “I told you about my parents - that wasn’t really my choice, coming out to them. It just kind of happened. I wasn’t out during high school and it sucked. So when I moved here for college I decided I’d just be out, always. I mean, I don’t start a conversation with, ‘Hey I’m Chad and I like to be fucked in the ass,’ but you get it.” He laughed softly and shook his head.

Christian couldn't help chuckling. "Well, that would have worked on me. What a line. But I think I get it." Shifting his chair back he reached out for his glass. "Want some more wine?"

“Sure,” Chad murmured and turned slightly in his seat, grabbing his wine class and draining the rest. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, considering that the more he had to drink the harder it would be to say no to whatever the other man might want. “Do your parents know?”

Pouring a shot of whisky quickly, Christian drank it and refilled his glass, then poured another wine for Chad and headed back to the table. He set Chad’s glass on the table and sat back down. “I think my momma might guess. You know? Her son, thirty three and not married with babies. I ‘spose that could still happen someday but I doubt it. I’d never tell my Dad.”

“He wouldn’t take it well?” Chad didn’t want to push too much because he was afraid of Christian shutting him out but considering the way the man was slamming back drinks, Chad figured his tongue had to be a lot looser. “Think he’d lose it?”

“Maybe.” Christian turned the glass of whisky in his hand and blinked as he looked up. “Never gonna try it and find out.” Smiling, he tried to look like it didn’t matter even though it mattered too much. “Where’s this fancy computer of yours?”

Apparently attempting to have any sort of serious conversation with Christian was going to be about as easy as pulling the man’s teeth. “My laptop, it’s right over there.” He pointed to the table beside his couch before standing. “Should still be open on Facebook if you want to look around while I clean up some of this mess.” He smiled at Christian as he reached out for his plate.

“I can help.” Christian stood quickly and picked up his plate and Chad’s and headed for the kitchen. “You got a dishwasher or we doin’ dishes?” The whole domestic thing wasn’t as bad as he thought. He’d relaxed a little and was feeling better about being there and not quite as worried that he was going to screw something up.

“Dishwasher. I loathe cleaning about as much as I love cooking.” Chad laughed and stepped up to Christian’s side, pulled the washer open, and then turned to look at the man. “You wanna rinse and I’ll load?” He let his hand brush along the small of Christian’s back just under his vest and wet his lips.

Christian’s next breath felt a little shaky, and he couldn't quite find the right words so he turned quickly and curled his hand around the nape of Chad's neck. The flesh was soft, and the blond hair fell over the back of his hand as he leaned in to press his lips to Chad's. The kiss kind of slammed into him, and his heart pounded like it would break out of his chest as he slanted his mouth to cover those smooth lips.

Chad was beginning to associate the taste of whiskey with Christian and it was a little mind-numbing since he could taste it so strongly. But he still pressed up against the man and didn’t hesitate to open his mouth wider when Christian’s tongue slid forward. A low moan fell from him and his hands slid under Christian’s vest, running over the tight black shirt. Christian was more than an amazing kisser and Chad could really get used to that.

As soon as Christian felt Chad melt against him, he let out a rasp of a moan. The way Chad kissed, the way he just surrendered to it - made Christian's stomach kind of twist up a little. He wanted to always be kissed that way. Pressing Chad back against the counter, Christian moved the other man's head slightly - controlling the kiss, leading Chad to deepen it. His free hand slid up to Chad's hip and he grabbed a handful of the tight denim.

The counter dug into Chad’s ass as Christian pushed a little harder against him and Chad felt his body fall just slightly limp. The man had no problem keeping him upright and that was enough to have Chad moaning again. Their tongues slid together in a long, deep slide. Hands sliding up, Chad could feel the way the muscles twitched under his grasp and this was not at all what Chad had been planning to let happen.

Sliding his hand down Chad's leg Christian gripped it, then pulled back enough to bite at the other man's bottom lip. "Fuck, I want you," he hissed before taking Chad's mouth again. His hips rolled forward and he felt Chad's body tremble against his as he thrust his tongue forward into wet heat.

Chad should stop this. He knew it. He’d told himself he wasn’t just going to be Christian’s fling for the night. He wanted _this_ , he wanted Christian to take him as roughly as he was kissing him right then but he knew it wouldn’t last. If he let Christian fuck him then the man would never have any need for him again.

Tearing back from the kiss, Chad’s head tipped back and he tried not to rock against Christian. It had to be painfully obvious how fast he’d gotten hard and Chad inhaled shakily. “Christian,” he murmured, wondering if it sounded as close to pleading as he felt.

Christian loved the way Chad said his name. He mouthed his way down the blonde's neck, reaching up to pull hard on his hair to keep that long neck open to him. Each breath he dragged in was full of _Chad_. "Don't stop me," he whispered against Chad's Adam's apple. His breath hitched slightly and he buried his face in the crook of Chad’s shoulder, panting softly.

“God. Christian,” Chad groaned and bit down hard on his lip. His neck was already sensitive, so feeling Christian’s lips over his skin was something close to torture. “We- I just want- _fuck_ , Christian this isn’t right.” He could hardly breathe and every part of him felt like it was tingling and possibly moments from exploding. It _hurt_ thinking about putting an end to this, especially after Christian’s request, but he thought it might hurt more to wake up alone tomorrow and never hear from Christian again.

Tilting his head slightly, Christian rested his forehead against Chad's cheek. "Not right," he echoed. He was used to feeling rejection - not like this though - sharp and cold and quick. "Sorry," he whispered. Squeezing Chad's neck he slid his hand down the other man's chest and turned quickly. His vest was hanging off his shoulder and he tugged it back up and reached up to tug his hair down and shake it out. He could deal with shit like this. It wasn't like Chad didn't _like_ him - he just - they were just on different paths.

Pressing his thumb and forefinger into his eyes for a few moments Christian laughed and shook his head. "Sorry." The tap squeaked when he turned it on and he let the water run for a little while before running the plates under the steady stream.

Chad was still mostly slumped against the counter and he didn’t move until Christian held up a plate he’d been washing. Forcing himself forward, Chad took the plate and slowly set it in the machine, ignoring the way his hand was shaking slightly. “I want it too, you know,” he said softly, keeping his eyes down. “I want _you_. But I don’t want to be old news afterward.” He risked a glance sideways at Christian and he wasn’t certain he could name all the emotions crossing the man’s features.

"Don't," Christian said a bit too sharply. He wasn't sure what to do about the slicing ache in his chest. Taking a deep breath he held out another plate and spoke softly. "It's okay. You don't have to make excuses. I'm a big boy."

“They’re not excuses.” Chad frowned, taking the plate and setting it on the racks. “You know I’m into you, _god_ , you had to have felt what you did to my body so quickly. But your friend Steve was right about me looking for a long-term thing and I’m not going to sleep with you if it means I won’t hear from you again.” He was trying to balance the situation, to keep Christian from leaving. Because if the man just disappeared anyway than there was no point to this conversation at all.

"Chad, _Jesus_. I get it. Don't worry 'bout it." Rinsing out the glasses, Christian held them out and waited for Chad to take them. "It's fine. I'm good." Forcing a smile onto his face, Christian snatched up a towel and dried his hands. He could feel heat burning his cheeks and rubbed a hand roughly over his face. “We should do that Facebook thing.”

“Are you just, completely unable to have a serious conversation about something that I think is a big fucking deal? Because I don’t think you get it and I just want you to believe me.” Chad sighed and shook his head, turning to put soap in the machine and start it up. When he straightened Christian was still staring at him and Chad nearly hissed at the look in the man’s eyes. Chad wasn’t sure Christian even knew that pain was so easily recognizable on his face. “Can you honestly tell me that if we slept together tonight, that you’d be here tomorrow? And call me again?”

"I… no, I don't know. Shit. Do we have to analyze everything? I'm _sorry_. I just - I got caught up - and. And, I'm nervous, was nervous." Running a hand through his hair, Christian lowered his gaze. In _way_ over his head. He'd known that he was headed this way but that didn't make _being_ there any better. "I ... I'm sorry." Throwing his hands out he laughed nervously. "I don't know what you need me to do."

“I don’t need an apology,” Chad said quietly and turned to walk into the living room. “Come on, let’s get your Facebook page set up. I’ll show you how to do a few things so you can put the concert information there. And I’m sure at least one of the countless girls roaming around your house will know how to work Facebook.” Dropping down on the couch, Chad grabbed his laptop and tried to tell himself that he was right to stop things, and that he’d be stupid if he caved at this point.

Christian rubbed at his forearm and headed into the living room behind Chad. He stood by the couch for a while, not knowing what he should do and then kneeled down beside Chad so he could look at the computer screen. "They're not there with me, you know. The girls."

Looking up from the screen, Chad met Christian’s eyes and tried not to breathe in too sharply. It was almost like he could see everything now. Christian’s uncertainty, something dark that was his past but affected every part of him now, and more fresh and raw - the rejection Chad was responsible for. His heart ached quite intensely for the man and Chad swallowed thickly before nodding. “I didn’t think they were. Though I know I don’t have much right to tell you what you should or shouldn’t be doing. Just figured the guys would be more your thing. You know.”

"Oh," Christian answered softly. "Well, okay. I just-" Christian’s chest was aching and his eyes were sore. He hated the way that being there made him feel because he _wanted_ to be there. It was all fucked up inside his mind and he was pretty convinced that anything he did or said would probably be the wrong thing.

Dragging his gaze away from Chad's he turned to the screen. "Facebook," he said softly.

“Yeah.” Chad nodded, pulling up the browser. As it loaded his mouth opened several times, only to snap closed as the words slipped away. There were so many things he _could_ say but nothing felt right.

So he taught Christian about Facebook instead. Chad showed him his personal page, then worked with him create one for the band. It wasn’t difficult to explain the way the website worked so it didn’t take Chad’s mind off of everything that had happened over the last hour.

“When you get home you can log in and put your concert under an event. Then you just need to start spreading the word that you guys have an account and they’ll do most of the work for you.” Chad cleared his throat for the twelfth time, just to make his voice sound even and unaffected. “Make sense?”

"Yeah, it's a good idea. Thanks, Chad." Christian was pretty happy with the page; they'd managed to put up a link to some of the music Steve had uploaded, and some photos Christian had on his phone so it all looked pretty professional. On the other hand, he wasn't so happy with the way he was still completely aware of every time Chad moved, the times his hand had brushed Christian's arm, the way his voice seemed different - tighter.

"I think it's really gonna help me, help us out. Maybe we'll be booking a full tour sooner rather than later." Leaning back against the couch Christian rubbed his palms on his thighs. “You got classes tomorrow?”

“I do. My first is at eleven.” Chad nodded, not sure what to make of the question. He decided to assume that it was Christian’s way of trying to get to know him and he smiled softly at that. “What else do you do? Like, during the day and stuff. You don’t really work on music all the time do you? Not that there’s anything wrong with that. Just curious.”

“I sleep in, I write songs. Sometimes, I work out.” Christian pushed his hair back and turned to gaze up at Chad. For some reason, telling Chad about his life felt strange - like it made him a little more open, more vulnerable. “I practice mixed martial arts at a gym near us.”

“Yeah?” Chad smiled a little wider and reached out to bump his fist against the man’s arm. “So if anyone ever gives me crap I can just call on you to back me up? You could be my hero.” His fingers uncurled from the fist he’d been holding and he slowly let them settle on Christian’s shoulder. “It sounds like fun though.”

Christian nodded and looked down at his hands as his fingers curled into his jeans. "It's good. Really using your body, y'know? Thinking things through and strategizing. It's not just punching people and shit." Smiling shyly, he glanced up quickly then away. "Anyway, yeah that's what I do. What about you?" He resisted the urge to cover Chad's hand with his.

“School, mostly. And studying for school. I read sometimes. I like to walk.” Chad chuckled softly and gently massaged Christian’s shoulder under his hand. Maybe if he could gently ease Christian out of his shell they could really get somewhere. Hell, if all Christian ever did was share not so deep things - like hobbies and favorites - Chad would be okay with that. At this point he would even be okay just being friends. Chad had a feeling Christian could use a good friend. “I spend a lot of time alone. I’m not sure if that’s because I get busy with school or maybe some deeper part of me is just picky about my company.”

A smile warmed Christian’s cheeks and he relaxed back against the couch a little. “I don’t get enough time alone. When I go home to see my Momma I just walk and walk. Take my guitar with me sometimes and just play and write … think.” Turning slightly, he looked up at Chad. “I think these crazy things sometimes, like, about moving out there, living in a cabin somewhere on a lake or somethin’. Nuts, huh?”

Swallowing thickly, Chad’s eyes lingered over Christian’s lips before he reminded himself _no_. He forced his eyes up to the man’s bright blue ones. “I don’t think it’s nuts. Sometimes I think about what it would be like to find a deserted island and live there. Guess that’s not much different from your cabin. You think you’d be okay there without anyone? Not lonely?” Chad was sure no matter how much he savored his alone times, he’d be miserable stuck the rest of his life with no one.

"I get lonely. Who doesn't? Not like I want to spend the rest of my life without - well - Chad? Can I - can I ask you somethin'?" Christian turned a little more, not enough that Chad would have to move his hand off his shoulder.

Trying not to make it look obvious, Chad braced himself and nodded. “Yeah, you can ask me anything.” His hand slid along Christian’s shoulder a little more until his thumb brushed over bare skin.

"Today, when you asked me over. You said we could do this, Facebook, which is great, and you'd cook me dinner and we could make out." Christian couldn't help but chuckle at the expression. "But - I touch you and you-" Shrugging, he blew out a breath and had to avert his gaze from Chad's eyes. "What is it? Why are we doing this?"

Chad had been hoping to avoid the labeling of them as a _something_ but it seemed like there wasn’t a choice now. “Well, that’s tough. Because you know what I want and from what you’ve said, it doesn’t look like you’re interested in that. I want more than friends but I would be okay with just that. Basically I want to spend time with you and hang out and if you just want to be friends then, we’ll be that.” Chad was fairly certain he’d just spoken in a circle but he had no idea how to classify this thing between them either.

"Not much for options is it." The words didn't really come out like a question. What he wanted was to be able to tell Chad that he _did_ want him in his life. He just couldn't. Things would change too quickly, he'd find out how messed up Christian could really be and everything would spiral down. "We ... friends is good. I can always use a friend. I wish-" he cleared his throat and shook his head. "Man, I should go. See what damage they've done to the house."

As much as Chad insisted he would be okay with being friends, hearing his words confirmed was kind of like a fist in the gut. Sure there was a physical attraction - Christian had made that obvious - but Chad apparently wasn’t worth trying to make the dating thing happen. He schooled his features into unaffected and finally dropped his hand from the man’s shoulder. “Oh yeah, a few drinks to celebrate, I’m sure it got crazy over there. Guess you still have a pretty high chance at getting laid at least.” Chad blinked at the slightly harsh words and frowned, shaking his head. “Sorry that came out- well, didn’t mean it to sound like that. Thanks for coming over, it was...” Chad trailed off because _fun_ wasn’t really the way he go to describe their evening together.

"I know what you think of me." Christian stood and turned slowly. It hurt to meet Chad's gaze so he turned away slightly and reached back to slide his hand over the other man's cheek. "I like you, Chad. I like you a lot, but I'm just-" he shook his head. "I'll put your name on the guest list at the show. You know, in case I don't see you around before then."

As he stepped away, his fingers grazed down Chad's cheek. "Thanks for dinner."

Chad wanted to stop him, wanted to yell out for Christian just to keep him close. He knew if the man just gave him a chance, he would prove that what they could have was worth the risks. He stood as Christian headed for the door and tried not to fold under the sadness. "Christian," he called, dropping his gaze when the man froze. "I just - never mind. See you around."

Christian’s lips twitched into a slight smile. “Sure, see ya around.”

Somehow, Christian managed to get his boots on and get out the door. Dinner was great, yeah, it ranked right up there with the worst nights of his life in terms of kicks _right_ in the gut. He knew he wasn’t the greatest guy around; walking away from someone as good as Chad just proved that.

Sure, he had some good qualities. He was a pretty loyal friend, generally finished what he started and tried to be as honest as he could. If he weren’t honest he would have still been inside Chad’s apartment, arms around him, feeling a hell of a lot better than he did walking to his truck.

He stopped beside his truck and tried to find Chad’s window. It was dark out and all he could see were streetlights reflected on the glass. Probably just as well.

As he started up the truck he took solace in the fact that he knew he had at least a few good qualities, _because_ he was driving away.

It wasn’t difficult for Christian to avoid Chad. The two men didn’t move in the same circles and they lived clear across town from one another. Somehow, Christian managed to be busy all the time, what with rehearsing for their show and writing stupid songs about the emotional _shit storm_ in his mind.

There were just so many things that kept making Christian think about Chad. Each time he checked the stupid Facebook page for the band and they had more followers he thought of that warmth of Chad’s thigh pressed against his. When Steve gave him that stupid side-ways look he always gave Christian when he knew something was bothering him, Christian just thought about the dinner at Chad’s and how nervous he’d felt. With his guitar on his thigh, a pencil tucked behind his ear, Christian wrote songs and tossed away half of them because they kept ending up about _Chad_.

It was crazy. A couple of dates and a conversation and that smile and those blond locks were just kind of _stuck_ in Christian’s mind on repeat.

Days passed.

Christian didn’t mark the time, except to ask Steve every now and again how long till the gig. There were a lot of parties at the house, a lot of drinking, late nights and lack of sleep. One night Christian thought he’d seen a familiar head of blond hair across the living room. But by the time he worked up the courage to head over there, there was no one he wanted to see. He avoided the next party, instead spending the night at an all-night diner with a notebook and lots of strong coffee.

When Steve finally tapped on the pin up girl calendar that was hanging crookedly in the kitchen one morning Christian realized their show was only a few days away.

He wasn’t sure why he sent Chad a Facebook message. He _was_ sure that the guy probably wouldn’t want to see him. But he’d promised an invite. He hadn’t been able to give Chad anything else - just a lame invitation to a half-rate country show at some bar the guy would probably never step foot in otherwise.

As soon as he had sent it, the nerves hit and in no time he was in hanging over the toilet bowl losing his dinner. When Steve asked if he was okay Christian told him it was just nerves over the show. He hadn’t lied to his best friend in a very long time.

In the days the followed his dinner with Christian, Chad tried not to spend every single moment thinking about the man but he couldn’t help it. He thought maybe, _just maybe_ , something would change and he’d suddenly run into Christian and they’d pick up where they left off. But it never happened.

Of course, Chad spent most of his time on the campus or nearby it and he didn’t venture out toward Christian’s house because he was fairly certain he wouldn’t be welcomed. Rejection was only something Chad could handle in little doses.

It hurt to know that Christian was so quick to write off their friendship but really, Chad didn’t think it came down to that. He’d had a lot of time to think about the man and the way things had happened at the end of their dinner _date_ and Chad had come to the conclusion that something had happened to Christian.

Maybe it wasn’t a big thing, maybe it wasn’t even a life changing moment. Chad thought it could have easily been lots of little moments leading up to this man who couldn’t seem to handle Chad for some reason. Chad thought it probably had something to do with the way their kisses sparked, how their skin tingled the moment it touched. He was still a little impressed that he’d managed to say no in the first place.

Though it hadn’t gotten him very far, considering Christian had basically vanished since he’d left Chad’s apartment. He really should have just slept with him. Then at least he wouldn’t feel so bad about spending nearly every waking moment thinking about him. Chad told himself to let it go, to just chalk it up to something that would never be, but it seemed like everything he did made him think of the man.

Hell, he couldn’t even think about Italian food or log onto his computer without picturing Christian’s mystery-holding blue-grey eyes and that smile he got when things weren’t really funny but he wasn’t ready to take anything seriously. And god - his lips, his hands - how the hell was Chad just supposed to forget about that?

Two weeks out though and Chad had to accept the fact that he wasn’t going to be hearing from Christian again. He wasn’t alright with that. He should have been but it just wasn’t that easy.

And just when Chad was starting to think he was going to lose his mind, he got an alert for a Facebook message in his inbox from one Christian Kane. Chad had been shamelessly spying on the profile over the last couple of weeks, and he was pleased to see how it had grown, how word of mouth was working the way it was meant to.

He was terrified to read the message, though. It could have been nothing, a mass email they’d sent out to all of their followers to remind them of the gig Chad was still uncertain about attending.

It turned out not to be. Chad read the words over and over and tried to find some sort of... something. A little hint that Christian even _wanted_ him to come, that Christian thought about him at all. It didn’t matter how many times Chad read it though, it was still the same impersonal words that made Chad feel just the wrong side of sick.

When he could finally tear his eyes from the screen he stared blankly out at the living room, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do next. Could he even face Christian again? What if the man brought a date? Or left with someone? What if he ignored Chad completely?

In the end, for some reason, Chad found himself calling his ex. They hadn’t spoken for a few months but they’d both insisted that they would stay friends. Right then, Chad needed someone to go with him that would for sure not take the invitation the wrong way.

“Chad?” Jared’s voice was surprised but cheerful as he answered and Chad flinched when he realized how long it had been since he last had a conversation with someone. “What’s up man?”

Chad laughed shakily and slumped back against the couch, his eyes fixing on the computer screen. “Not much, just...” Alright, so Chad had never been very good at lying to Jared. That was one of those reasons he’d fallen for the guy in the first place.

“Chad? Is something wrong?” Jared’s voice softened and eased instantly and Chad smiled even though he felt like shit.

“No. Yes. I don’t know.” Chad huffed and rubbed his fingers under his glasses. “It’s about a guy.”

Jared was quiet for a long moment then he laughed softly. “Should I come over? If I can tell by a few words how wrecked you are then it must be bad.”

“You always knew me.” Chad sighed, hating that he was so easy to read to someone who wasn’t even really a part of his life anymore. “You want to go to a bar with me to see this guy that I like but doesn’t really like me, perform?”

“Holy complicated,” Jared laughed again. “Can I come over and get the whole story before it happens?”

Yeah, Chad could probably use someone to talk to about this. And who better than the guy he used to date and had broken his heart? “Sure, why the hell not.”

It was safe to say Chad’s life was no longer as simple as it had once been.


End file.
